Life Isn't Fun When the World Wants to Hurt You
by DreamcatcherOfStardust
Summary: A story of Arctic, and her Big Brother Russia.      When a young new country is found by the world's scariest superpower, some of the other nations feel worried for the child's safety. Fail Summary is a Fail Summary.
1. Discovery

A/n Time for the next chap!

It was cold, sitting in the snow.

She almost blended in with the freezing flakes, except for her ratty old jacket.

Her hair would be straight and platinum blonde, if she washed and combed it. Her small nose rested on an equally small, pale, and freckled face.

Her ice-blue eyes widened as she heard a new noise, besides that of her chattering teeth.

Without even looking up at the towering figure above her, she bolted. Before she got far, she felt a tug upon the back of her coat. She was terrified.

"Kolkolkol, now aren't you cute, little one?"

She hid her face beneath her hands, terrified. Suddenly she had the breath squeezed out of her.

"Aw, so shy little one! Say hello to Mr. Russia, da?"

She chose this moment to look at his face. His eyes were warm and smiling, and his smile goofy and childish. He stared at her, searching her eyes. She stared back, trying not to let her fear show. His hair was funny-looking. When she reached up to touch it, he laughed, startling her.

"So you like my hair, da?" She smiled at him, her toddler's face nearly glowing.

"That's it, from now on, You will call me Большой брат Россия!(1)"

She laughed. Russia started carrying her towards his home, tucking her into his jacket. She snuggled up against his chest, smiling.

"You are my little Artic now, da? Big Brother Russia will take care of you."

She fell asleep smiling, clinging to her Big Brother.

"Sleep, немного подсолнечного. Sleep now little one."

a/N

So is it good?

Review, or I will find your basement and take residence in it, da?

~Dream


	2. Brother's home

She was having a very odd dream.

_She was sitting in the snow, not odd by itself, what was odd was that she wasn't alone. She had a new jacket on, and it smelled like a flower. The man sitting next to her was huge, and had a childish face._

"_Little Arctic, you will come live with Brother Russia, da?"_

_She smiled at him, and he smiled back. A loud __**THUMP, THUMP, THUMP,**__ interrupted the silence between them._

That was when she woke up.

She felt herself moving. She was cloaked in a huge swath of tan fabric, and pressed up against a violet shirt. The thumping she had heard in her dream had been a heartbeat. She peeked her platinum head out of her cocoon, seeing that she had been tucked into 'Big Brother's' coat.

She gasped in awe at the trees surrounding her.

They towered thousand s of feet into the endless sky, so much unlike the tiny, stunted bushes in her home. They were bright, and green, not dull brown.

She turned to the nation holding her. He nearly cracked up at the look on her face.

"Little Arctic is shocked, da?"

She nodded, still gazing around in shock.

"This is a region of my land, a giant forest called the Taiga. It's south of where you live. If you aren't good for big brother, I'll send you back, da?" Laughing at the horrified look on the child's face, he wondered about her silence; Was she mute? Shaking his head to dismiss the thought, he kept walking along the trail.

Soon they came up apon his home. This amazed the child more than the forest had.

The mansion, no that wasn't enough of a word for this grand of a dwelling.

The _castle_ had towers, some reaching higher than the trees, all painted in bright pastel blue, and the windows were like windows into a new world, cloaked in beautiful curtains.

She sat there in awe, gazing up at the structure before her. She smiled, pointing to a window. Russia followed her gaze, seeing someone in the window upstairs. He waved, and the figure waved back. He smiled. "I have someone to introduce you to little one."

They walked inside through the doors, Russia setting the child down. He gestured around, to everything. "You stay here and amuse yourself, da? I must go get someone." Artic nodded, and headed over to a corner of the room. He watched as she gazed at the bookshelves, and then left the room.

~!~!~!~!~

Little Arctic was mad!

After her new, self-proclaimed 'brother' had left, she had noticed a brightly colored picture book on the shelf. Sadly, it was on the top shelf. She grunted, trying to reach it. A odd look crossed her face as she plotted how to get the book down.

She never noticed the footsteps behind her until she was picked up. She turned around in her captors grasp. This wasn't her brother. This was a teenage boy, with shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes. His voice was quiet as he spoke. "Well grab it." She did, and wriggled out of his grasp, landing on her feet like a cat. She noticed two more boys behind him, both with short blonde hair. The taller one wore glasses on his face, covering his blue eyes, and the smaller one, with violet eyes, was just the tiniest bit taller than her. She smiled at them, hugging her book to her chest.

The brunette who had held her spoke up. "Hey, who are you? I am Lithuania." She continued smiling, not speaking. The shorter blonde walked up to her. "I am Latvia, and he," he pointed to the tallest boy out of the three, "is Estonia." Estonia waved, writing something down.

Just then, Russia walked in. Following him was a busty woman, with short silver hair and blue eyes. "Ah! Brother Russia, you never told me she was this cute!" The woman, apparently Russia's sister, ran over towards Arctic. Just before the large lady's arms could enclose her in a hug, Arctic ducked, and ran to hide behind Russia.

"Brother, the child doesn't like me."

The lady, who Russia had whispered to Arctic was his sister Ukraine, looked on the verge of tears.

Russia smiled, glancing at the trio. "Hey, you should be working, da?" The boys jumped, startled. They ran back to their jobs.

Arctic walked over to the sobbing nationess Ukraine. She tugged on the sleeve of Ukraine's shirt.

Ukraine looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Sorry little one. Big sister Ukraine is very emotional." Arctic nodded, and wrapped her small arms around Ukraine's arm. The nation looked shocked, and touched at the same time, and a small grin graced her features.

She hugged the child back, trying not to suffocate her in her large chest.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A/N:

Sorry! This chapter was too long I had to separate it into 2 parts… I wasn't planning on the Baltics appearing in this chapter, but I just wanted an excuse to use Latvia in one of my stories.

Okay~! So I'll try to update soon~!

Bye~!

Dream


	3. Big Sis, Starsha Sestra

Russia smiled at his sisters before turning to leave the large room. He stopped after hearing a small pitter-patter behind him. Arctic latched onto the back of his coat like a burr, except not as annoying, and a heck of a lot cuter. He sighed, scooping the blonde girl up.

"Little Arctic, why don't you play with big sister Ukraine?" He was baffled when she shook her head no, as he wasn't used to being defied. Arctic hugged Russia, her little arms wrapping around his chest as she buried her head in his shoulder. Ukraine laughed at the puzzled look on her brother's face; He didn't know what to do in the area of parenting, as Ukraine had taken care of him and Belarus. "Here, _brat._" Ukraine walked over and took Arctic out of Russia's arms. A confused look crossed the girls pale face.

"Let _starsha__sestra__ hold_ you while brother Russia has some alone time okay,_krykhitka__?_" Arctic glanced at Russia, who nodded. The child hopped down from Ukraine's arms, taking a more comfortable position clutching the big woman's skirt. She watched her brother walk off with a sad look on her face. Ukraine tried to cheer her up, scooping up the child and setting her on the single, small, grey-cushioned couch in the large room. She walked over to where Arctic had set her book down. She sat next to the young country with the book, and started reading.  
>"Once upon a time…"<p>

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Belarus was stalking her brother once more. She snuck through the woods by his home, like a deadly Eurasian ninja. Her grip tightened on her knife as she crept up to one of the magnificent stained glass windows. Belarus glanced in, her gaze darting about the main room of the house. She saw her stupid big sister. "So brother doesn't want me around, but he lets that double-d klutz in his home?" As she continued studying the scene before her, she noticed little Arctic sitting on Ukraine's lap. "What is another girl doing in my brother's home without my permission?" She considered leaping through the window, but thought up a more cruel plan.

At the next world conference, Russia and the girls were going to receive a surprise.

~!~!~!~!~!~

Translations:

Brat ~ Ukrainian for Brother (I'm going to use this sometime…)  
>Starsha Sestra ~ Ukrainian for Big Sister<br>Krykhitka ~ Ukrainian for Little One

~!~!~!~!~!

A/N:  
>So… I tried to make the chapters a bit more detailed. I PROBABLY FAILED!<p>

If my Ukrainian is messed up, don't blame me, blame Google translator~! I have absolutely NO idea how to speak Ukrainian.

I've checked this stories hits and reads, and they're pretty darn high. So, please, review. The basement threat from a few chapters previous still stands.

I'll update as soon as I can.

~Dream


	4. The world conference

Arctic smiled at her big brother. A few weeks had passed since Russia had found her, and she'd almost gotten used to what they called, a "normal" life. Ukraine had discovered the girl's favorite food, blini, which seemed to magically vanish around Arctic.

Russia handed his sister yet another treat, laughing as she practically shoved it down her throat. "Haha, little podsolnechnik needs to slow down. You don't want to get dirty, we're going to a meeting today~."

Ukraine walked in, a small jacket in hand. "Here Arctic, let's go~!" She smiled over at Russia as she maneuvered the small girl's arms into the coat. They walked out the door together, Arctic between them, the three of them all holding hands.

~!~!~!~!~

Later, during ze Vorld Conference (Because yes, I HAD to write it in a German accent)

~!~!~!~!~

The world meeting, to say it nicely, was hell on earth. Just to clarify, we're not talking about the Norwegian city.

When Ukraine, Arctic, and Russia arrived at the meeting, they were a few minutes late. A ghost-like boy in the corner, holding a bear, was being crushed by the brawling nations of France and Britain. Greece snored next to his archenemy, the Turkish man launching spitballs at the dozing cat lover. Meanwhile, Germany sat in his usual seat, gripping his head as he fought off another Italy-induced migraine. The rest of the countries were chatting, dozing, bickering, munching, being too boring for this authoress to write about etcetera, etcetera…

Russia and Ukraine walked over to their seats by the Baltics, and Belarus, who was glaring at Arctic like they were cutesy little five-year-olds, and Arctic was the witch who stole the last cupcake. Arctic stood, bewildered, by the door, not used to such large amounts of people. She glanced around nervously, not sure what to do. "Hey! Are you another new micro-nation~?" She jumped, whirling around to face a boy with extremely bushy eyebrows. She looked to Russia for help. "It's okay, podsolnechnik! Make some friends!" He mouthed the words, almost as if he had rehearsed this.

"Well, are you going to answer me? Oh, wait, my name is Sealand! What's yours?" Arctic remained silent, as she watched the boy, who stuck out his hand as if he expected her to shake it.

She backed away, smiling sort of nervously. Then she heard a shout. "Hey dudes! There's a kid here!" She flinched in surprise, as she was scooped up by a bespectacled guy, with a funny little cowlick. "America! Put that poor child down!" An angry British voice rose above the rabble that had filled the room at seeing the child. America, of course, being the ass that he is, didn't listen to Britain, and held Arctic up, lion king style.

Arctic was most definitely _not _used to this, and she freaked out quietly. She squirmed in the young man's grip, but to no avail. His grasp remained steady, keeping her a good four feet above the ground. He spoke with a kind, even tone to his voice.

"Hey kid, are you lost?" Arctic shook her head no, her hair whipping America in the face. "You a country, or region?" At this she smiled, nodding. "Can you talk?" America looked at her over his specs, grinning, as Arctic nodded again. "Haha, I don't believe you kiddo. Prove it." Arctic's frown flipped upside-down, and she crossed her arms, shaking her head in dissent. "Shorty has attitude." America sighed and set Arctic down. 

Arctic turned and ran over to Russia, hiding behind his coat, much to America's disbelief. Russia smiled gently, ruffling the young girl's hair.

America shouted. "Dude! Don't go near the creepy commie!"

(Finland: "He's so creepy!" *buries face in Sweden's chest* Sweden: *rapeface*)

Russia stood, scooping up Arctic, who buried her face in his scarf. "She came with me, comrade." America startled. "No way man! You don't have any kids!" Russia smiled, the childish grin not reaching his eyes. "No. I have three sisters. Belarus," He paused as the young woman gasped, being recognized by her brother for the first time in a while. "Ukraine, and Arctic."

The room was dead silent. Even Greece had stopped his snoring to watch the drama unfold.

America's expression was one any sane person would laugh at, yet, no-one did. He stared at the duo, gaping like a fish as Ukraine, Belarus, and the Baltics stood behind Russia, defending the large country. "B-but.. There's no way that can be safe for her!" His fishy face disappeared as it was quickly replaced by a look of outrage. "No way I'll let her stay with you! That's probably why she's mute! You made her scared to talk around you!"

Russia bristled. "She's not mute. She just doesn't like to talk." He glanced at the small girl. "Right ?"

America laughed harshly. "Yeah. Right. Thing is, I don't trust you with kids." He glared at Russia. "You know, even though he is a git… America's got a point." Britain narrowed his eyes.

Eventually your stereotypical "we don't trust his guy, let's unite to stop him even though most of us don't get along".

And then…..

The authoress gave you guys a cliffhanger! Merry Thursday the 12th~!

~A/N~

Oh mein gott~!

The elusive me has… posted a chapter!

Please review~! I need them… Or I won't update.


End file.
